


My Dirty Little Secret

by thedamaged0ne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedamaged0ne/pseuds/thedamaged0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes find Meg after they first meet at the bar</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural (though I wish lol)
> 
> This is a one-shot short story I came up with after a friend of mine gave me a Title for a story I had to write. So this is it.
> 
> This is from Dean's POV.

That girl was clearly interested in my brother, yet I found myself at her place even while I knew Sam was keeping watch outside. He was making sure she was who she said she was. So far she checked out so I thought I'd give it a go anyway. I could never say no to a challenge. She didn't seem interested in me at the bar, but hey, maybe she just wanted to impress Sam, turning me down like that. I knocked on her door and waited. When the door opened, Meg was only in her underwear. I looked away for a moment and cleared my throat.  
"Dean. Not the brother I was expecting" She said innocently. "Isn't Sam the one checking me out from the car across the street?" She teased, a smirk spreading across her features, as she leaned against the door, obvious seduction in her movements.  
I arched a brow as I turned my head to look at her. "You know?"  
"Oh please, I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. That's why I'm so surprised you showed up at my doorstep. Anyway. What can I do for you, Dean"  
At least I knew why my name sounded so bitter coming from her lips, she hated me for something she thought she knew, well I was here to set the record straight. "I just thought maybe we could talk. Maybe I could explain... whatever Sam told you." I was hesitant, especially considering her pretty little body was still so exposed in front of me. It took all I had not to get aroused. I needed to control my somewhat adolescent impulses. I tried to concentrate on the hate she felt towards me, even if she was obviously trying to seduce me.  
She considered my offer for a second then opened the door wider, inviting me in.  
I cleared my throat again and walked in. "Thank you." I looked around before looking back at her "Nice place"  
She walked up to her bedroom, looking back at me, making sure I saw the whole package. "Thanks" she simply said. Then she disappeared into her room, swaying her hips with every step, just for a second.  
I was looking around nervously as my eyes finally lost contact with her perfect ass. I rubbed the back of my head and she reappeared in the doorframe, just popping her head out.  
"Come on, Dean, you're not really here to talk, are you?" She arched a brow and gave me the naughtiest smirk I'd ever seen on a girl.  
"I'm not?" I asked her, shifting on my other foot, suddenly feeling that urge growing inside my loins.  
"No. You're not. You're here for some hot hate sex." And she disappeared again, this time I heard what was left of her clothes dropping to the floor. And she dropped them right into view in front of the door for me to see.  
I couldn't help myself at this point. Who was I to refuse hot angry sex?  
She would be my dirty little secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any typos or mistakes that might have slipped into my story, I'm not english, so...


End file.
